


【主明】Akechi，Akechi。

by Megasl



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25297390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megasl/pseuds/Megasl
Summary: ·来栖晓X明智吾郎·我流主·OOC注意·明智生存If
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Kudos: 2





	【主明】Akechi，Akechi。

这又是一个阴天，而收了伞的明智吾郎在踏上那仿佛重危的台阶、再站到面露不知所措之色的黑发青年时，先是扫视了一圈仿佛与一年前毫无变化的房间——除了呆站在沙发前的阁楼住人仿佛又长高了一厘米——再毫不留情地从喉咙里发出一声冷笑，连眉毛都没挑一下。

“所以你叫我来，就是让我和你挤在同一张又潮又小的床上的？”

实际上，这里应该还有个“又旧”没说出来。

来栖在心中替侦探补上一句，此刻面对着应邀而来的青年他反倒是难得的露出了一点能称上不好意思的表情。要说这种状况，也正是自从与对方互相了解了一下过往之后才会发生的。在来栖晓前明智吾郎的态度仿佛经历了个一百八十度的大转变，虽说要比过去坦诚得多是好事，而那精准戳中要害的能力却又让人难以反驳。就算于人前要相对收敛一些，但字里行间的争锋相对并不会减弱，这实际倒也正和了前怪盗的意。适当斗嘴有益身心健康，通常来说那无关痛痒的吵闹最后都会以一个看似不情愿实则温暖而湿润的吻来结果，但不可否认的是，这次他的确理亏。

近五月底六月初的时刻，又是一年的梅雨季了。这个季节的雨总得来说便是突出一个潮湿与绵密的特点，与冬日的冷雨不同。阁楼的窗帘由佐仓惣志郎特意换了新的，从原本黄里透黑的厚重变得崭新而洁白，可惜现在已被雨水打湿一角，原本轻薄的布料因吸满了水分而变得沉甸甸的。这次来栖来东京的时候仍然照例住在卢布朗的阁楼上，前不久他正苦恼地面对着同样遭殃的床铺，上面同样湿出了水印——他并不是会将之后的一切事情都计划得完美的那种人，因而忘记关窗这种事还是时而会发生，而在把被子抱出去烘干之前后一脚侦探就来了，这简直仿佛是察觉到什么命案现场气息一般——他也就在心下那么一想。

况且就算关上窗户，从来栖晓那头比往日要更加蓬松的卷发来看，这阁楼也一样会变得半潮不潮吧：但这不是借口也不是理由，何况昨日夜间难以入眠之时给对方发消息的人是他而不是明智吾郎，侦探会回复他的讯息也本是意料之中。明智吾郎这个人，他在想什么、到底是要干什么，有时候来栖晓心中也没个底，因而在看到那“我会来。”而不是拒绝之后，他有那么片刻是顿住了呼吸，随之而来的则是三分喜悦，其程度倒不是太深：毕竟这本就是对半分开的几率，而他又百分百确信明智吾郎一定醒着，并会在第一时间回复他的讯息。摩尔加纳向来善解人意，见来栖深灰的眼眸中倒映的尽是屏幕发出的光之后只是说着今晚不早了你也该睡了，外加一句明日我出去散步你好好享受，随之而来的就是晚安与沉默了。

虽然是放下了手机，但在许久之后来栖才应了摩尔加纳的话。在那之前，他实际已经脑中放空，稍稍想了明智来的时候会说些什么之类的事情——要说来栖晓了解自己的恋人，那程度就得追溯回一年之前了。对明智吾郎这个人所能回忆起的除了实际布满了伤痕的柔软肌肤之外，还有数不尽的甜蜜疼痛——更正，确切来想应当是苦到发甜，这看似不现实的想法实则合理，就比如说他从未叫过侦探“吾郎”，而对方也并未对此提出任何抗议。在这一年间来栖也回过几次东京，大多时候住卢布朗，少数时间就在明智的公寓度过——其实住哪边都差不多，哪怕一开始定好了什么计划，最后总会是被突然杀出来的明智给带着走了，等反应过来的时候又会被对方一边嘲笑“你这样也算是击败神明的奇术师吗？”一边被对方塞下一大口松饼，通常上面还混合甜腻的枫糖浆，一不小心就从嘴角淌下；也只有在无人的时刻那人才会显得主动，舌尖柔软的触感转瞬即逝，来栖在看向那对红棕之后只能抓住窃喜的尾巴——然后就是胡闹般的确认：明智、明智，总之叫来叫去肯定是明智；来栖这个时候喜欢小声念叨着对方的名字，把简短的名字拆成三个音节，接着故意把尾音拖得很长，得到的理所当然是侦探面带微笑的一记克哈肘击。对方不会因此生气，来栖也不得寸进尺，只是把剩下的松饼还给了明智吾郎，此刻便正好一人一半。

而明智吾郎来阁楼的时候也不在少数，通常来说他都会好好打扫一番，其结果则是好到连惣志郎都会惊奇的程度；明智就在这里与他接吻，就在这总被对方以半是嫌弃的口吻说着老旧的床上。

窗帘还未换新的时候，偶尔有屋外的光透过一个个纤维的间隙悄然钻进屋内，映在明智吾郎的眼睛里，来栖才能把其中那隐藏得微不可见的喜悦给看得透彻。对方这时候倒是主动，伸手间就能将来栖的平光镜给摘下，好让两双异色的眼睛坦诚相对。在那之后就是繁琐的服饰，像是撬开蚌壳或者剥去一片片花瓣露出中间的花蕊，青少年间的情欲一览无余，对彼此的温柔藏在了肢体交接之间。有的时候明智吾郎会咬他，然后在他身上留下崭新的痕迹——但他默许了。现在窗帘倒是翻新了，可床依然老旧而窄小，甚至还因为他的一时失误而变得潮湿。

此刻来栖晓小心翼翼地以余光瞥了侦探一眼，对方仍然面无表情，并迅速意识到了来栖的企图。

“走了。”他忽然开口，而来栖不明所以。

“啊？”

“去烘干啊，你不是这么想的吗？”

——确实是这样没错。在来栖还没反应过来的时候，倒是明智吾郎自顾自地先走下楼梯了。他又愣了几秒钟，才折返回去、吃力地抱起了一床潮湿的被子。下了楼之后，他看到明智吾郎果然正站在卢布朗门口等他。仍然比他高上一些的侦探随口说了声“真慢”，一边帮他开了门，等他出了卢布朗再一边不紧不慢地朝不远处的洗衣房而去。

-  
来栖晓此刻在盯着滚动的烘干机发呆。这四轩茶屋的洗衣房一切都好，唯有只有一张椅子这事令人头痛，并且久而久之也感到腰疼。他悄悄地把视线投向一边，电视上那大名鼎鼎的侦探王子就坐在唯一的那张椅子上，姿态优雅得仿佛他不是在陪来栖晓烘干而是正在接受电视台的采访。他注意到来栖的眼神，朝着对方露出了一个完美的侦探王子式笑容，可动作没有丝毫变化。

糟糕，感觉腰更疼了。来栖一边想着，一边从靠在烘干机上的姿势中直起了腰。室外的空气依然潮湿，来栖捻了捻额前的一小撮头发，一边庆幸老板终于给阁楼添上了空调的事情。昨夜的绵绵细雨是停歇了，可灰色的天空仍未变化，像是一块厚实的毯子，将闷热的空气紧紧地压实在了下面。

“明智——”他小声地喊，对方下意识地恩了一声，然后就听到他又开始念叨了起来。

“明智——明智。”那前怪盗仿佛叫上了瘾；此时离东西烘干好还有不多不少的正好五分钟，坐着的明智吾郎望过去，将来栖晓脸上的表情一览无遗：这通常面无表情的青年，此刻的眼神倒称得上生动，再仔细望去的话看到的便只剩下自己的身影在那对深灰色中的投影了。来栖晓不知何时起走了过来，此刻正俯视着自己的恋人。

“恩？”他抬起头，与来栖晓对上了视线。此刻他所做的第一件事便是下意识地去揣摩这向来不按常理出牌的家伙的想法——哪怕明智吾郎已是优秀的侦探，而推理来栖的下一个行动却又在各方面的原因下变得异常艰难：一方面是因为来栖晓总令人吃惊，另一方面则是他自己的原因。他盯着对方的眼睛半晌都没准备再发出一点声音，最后只能发现里面满满都写着真诚。于是明智不着痕迹地叹了口气——实际上，他极少叹气。

他刚想站起来与对方换个位置，反倒是与来栖突然张开的手臂撞了个满怀，而这则意味着他再一次猜错了对方的企图。他看到那前怪盗露出了一如既往的笑容，而这让他的心跳在某一刻慢了半拍。或许是因为寄宿于卢布朗的缘故，对方的身上总是飘散着一股若有若无的咖啡香，而刚刚那无意间的碰撞更是让来栖身上淡淡的苦味传入了明智的鼻息之间。

“明智、明智。”他听到来栖说，声音在烘干机发出的轰鸣声下显得过轻，但明智吾郎不准备错过这点——接着，他再一次被拥入了那充斥着清香的怀抱中。

“恩？”

“明智。”

“败给你了。”

就在那片刻，他再一次选择了妥协。梅雨季令人心烦意乱的气候仿佛都在此刻消失不见，唯有来栖晓的拥抱遮挡了炎热，在那之后与其交换的则是他所熟悉的体温了。


End file.
